1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing therein an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, to support visibility of a driver, there has been actively developed a technique of providing images captured by cameras incorporated in a vehicle to the driver, by outputting captured images to a device such as an in-vehicle display (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-329611).
In the conventional technique, the cameras incorporated in the vehicle include a front camera that images a front view of the vehicle, a back camera that images a back view of the vehicle, and a side camera that images blind areas which a driver cannot see in a door mirror. When parking the vehicle by moving backward, an image of the backside of the vehicle captured by the back camera is output to the in-vehicle display for the driver.
However, according to the conventional technique, the provided image may cause feeling of strangeness to the driver.
For example, the image of the backside of the vehicle captured by the back camera and output to the in-vehicle display has a uniform display mode depending on a setting position and an angle of the camera. Because the image provided to the driver is not in a mode of an image that the driver can accept naturally as if he/she actually sees the image by facing rearward, the driver may have a feeling of strangeness with regard to the sense of distance or the like.